


Jingle Bells

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brendol is a bitch, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hux needs to chill, Kylo is a goth thot, M/M, Meet the Family, Phasma is a good bro, Piercings, Sharing a Bed, So many tropes, Tattoos, body mod, ish, should be taken with a sprinkling of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: When Hux needs a date to annoy his father Phasma comes through with her near mythical gym buddy Kylo Ren, the perfect man for the job.





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StartingWithTheRidingCrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/gifts).



> It's a fair bit late, but here it is at last. Happy holidays, Amba! Hope this pleases you to some extent, the smut was hard as hell and I just had to face the fact that I probably wouldn't be able to do any better so here we are.
> 
> enjoy!

He never should have let Phasma talk him into this, it’s an absurd plan. Sure, it’s guaranteed to get a reaction from his father, but at what cost? The doubt that it would be worth the fallout followed him all the way up to meeting Phasma’s gym buddy, the notorious Kylo Ren. 

Every Monday Phasma is always ready with a new story of what Ren did this weekend, a hold my beer moment that usually ends in disaster and occasional trips to the ER. He’s heard a lot about the man, mainly his ridiculous escapades, but also about the amount of metal in his face along with every new tattoo he’s proudly showed off. He’s always thought the man more myth than reality. 

And now that he’s here, in all his modded, goth glory all he can think is that he’s perfect. Bringing a man like Kylo Ren to his father’s annual arse licking weekend retreat at the family estate will drive Brendol to madness. He can already envision that bulging vein in his forehead when Hux walks in with this jacked Marilyn Manson on his arm, not to mention his father’s “friends”. It’s almost moustache twirling levels of evil. 

The plan is still absurd and no doubt thinly veiled enough that his father will see right through it, there’s no way he’ll believe they’re actually dating. Though that doesn’t mean they won’t still cause a family scandal which is good enough for him. 

Phasma smiles conspiratorially at them, passing her phone casually back and forth between her hands, “Well,” she sighs with poorly concealed enthusiasm, “I’ll leave you two to sort the details,” hardly thirty seconds since she drug Kylo Ren into his office she slips back out leaving him caught in an awkward silence with his newly acquired fake boyfriend. 

“Right then,” he offers up one of the chairs in front of his desk and Kylo immediately flops down in it spreading his legs obnoxiously wide, leather trousers creaking with the strain. “I don’t know what Phasma has already told you, but I assume you know what this is about,” Kylo tips his head back until his eyes are fixed somewhere above Hux’s head before making an affirmative noise. 

“She said I’d get a free all inclusive weekend in the countryside if I annoyed your dickhead dad,” somehow Phasma had neglected to mention that Kylo is American, at this rate all he’ll have to do is say hello and Brendol will turn red in the face because not only is he bringing a walking, talking artwork home, he’s bringing a “bloody yank”. 

“Yes, under the pretense that we are involved, if that bothers you we have nothing more to discuss,” he watches Kylo rub over one of his snake bite piercings, the little, silver spike catching the light and drawing attention to those painted lips, if he has any objections it doesn’t show. 

“Relax, babe, I’ll make sure to slam the headboard a few times and scream real loud,” he smirks revealing slightly crooked teeth and what looks to be capped canines, just when Hux doesn’t think he could get any more perfect. 

“Quite,” question is if he’s going to be able to put up with Kylo for the whole weekend. “Tell me about yourself, Mr. Ren,” Kylo finally sits up, leaning forwards until he’s propped up on his knees appearing excited that he gets to talk about himself. 

In the short window of time before his next meeting he learns that Kylo is a special effects artist trained by someone Hux has never heard of and even has a few awards up his sleeve. That he’s spent an obscene amount of money on his appearance, very lewdly showing off his split tongue which Hux immediately wants licking him in rude places. He even explains the reasoning behind his black eyeballs, something that Hux will never see the appeal of. 

Twenty six piercings in total he’s told, Kylo beaming with pride while Hux tries to work out where the rest of them might be, secretly horrified that he can only count seven in his face and ten more in his ears. It leaves him slightly disappointed that he’ll likely never see the rest of them. 

Kylo Ren is a walking representation of everything his father hates and he can’t wait to bring him home. 

———

When he told Kylo to make an impression on the first day he didn’t know exactly what to picture, but it wasn’t a crop top and braces wearing goth with a little silver bell dangling from his bellybutton. It’s hardly suited for the current weather, but if Kylo contracts a cold it’s his own bloody fault, at least he wore a coat, albeit more for fashion than warmth, it’s long tails billowing out behind him. All in all he looks like something you’d expect to find on a street corner after midnight. 

He smiles warmly at Hux as he trots across the street in his platform boots, the expression looking absurdly out of place on his made up face. There’s a second set of fangs today and Hux can barely keep himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Good morning, babe,” with little to no ceremony Kylo dumps his duffle bag in the backseat of the Bentley before making himself comfortable up front. It’s almost like they didn’t meet just yesterday. 

“You don’t have to pretend when we’re alone,” he watches Kylo wriggle around for a bit quickly averting his eyes when the man stretches, showing off that sinful body. This is going to be a long weekend. 

“I know,” he huffs. 

Kylo is a surprisingly pleasant passenger if you don’t count his insistence on stopping for road trip snacks. Hux finds himself well entertained the entire drive to the estate by finally getting to hear the legendary tales of Kylo Ren first hand, it’s quite something. It seems there’s never a dull weekend in Kylo’s life. 

He’s almost through a dramatic retelling of the bet that ended in the addition of a Prince Albert to Kylo’s collection of piercings when they pull into the driveway of the estate. “So Rico was passed out on the floor, Jen looked halfway there, and I was sitting there with a needle through my dick ready to cry, but I was so determined not to and god damn it if I didn’t walk back out without shedding a single tear,” well, that's nine mystery piercings left and more information than he ever needed to know. How he’s going to keep from staring at Kylo’s crotch now he has yet to figure out. 

“A story for the dinner table,” Hux quips hoping to god that his sarcasm is coming through strong enough for Kylo to take the hint. A tale of that caliber would likely cause either fainting or heart attacks among his father’s upper class friends. 

“Don’t worry, babe, no dick tales around food, noted,” Hux doesn’t think it’s possible to roll his eyes any harder. 

———

Unsurprisingly his father is not impressed with the slutty Dracula Hux has brought home, sneering at them from the second they walked through the door and Kylo loudly exclaimed, “holy fuck, does your dad shit money?” His brand new boyfriend is exactly the magnet for attention he wanted. 

During evening cocktails Kylo doesn’t acquire a single genuine smile as he jingles around the room coming across something every now and then that “reminds” him of something he and Hux did once. Hux is almost convinced Kylo is going to get them thrown out before the day is up, especially when he feeds Hux one of the canapés off his plate then loudly kisses his cheek. 

He is a delight to watch, clearly enjoying himself immensely as he wreaks havoc. Brendol says nothing, but looks on the verge of a stroke so Hux makes a strategic decision to avoid ending up alone with the man at any point. 

Kylo’s sudden warmth at his back distracts him from the dull conversation at hand, the man in question curling himself around Hux like a huge, unfairly muscular blanket. “I got you one of those dodad’s you like,” he hold up the little biscuit topped with goat cheese and honey glazed walnuts and Hux can already tell something is going to happen. “Say aaa,” he giggles before groping Hux’s ass much to the offence of Mrs. Krennic who looks positively rattled at the display.

They’d discussed this “relationship” in detail, what is and is not allowed and somewhere in that conversation and Hux’s written notes Kylo had found a loophole, a loophole that lead to Kylo’s huge hands pawing at him in full view of everyone. It would be safe to say that Mrs. Krennic isn't the only one with a red face, but they have different reasons.

Of the short time he has known Kylo it took him merely fifteen minutes to make peace with how unfortunately attractive the man is, to realise that under different circumstances he wouldn't have hesitated to spend a night in his bed. He set the rules for this farce based on that. Carefully laid them out to avoid more temptation than necessary. He must have forgotten to put down the rule about touching below the waist even though he's sure he did.

Maybe Kylo just missed it. 

“Kylo, love, save it for later,” he puts on a smile reaching back to bring Kylo’s hand around his waist instead, much safer though it still leaves them pressed together. 

“I hope you brought ear plugs,” Kylo beams at Mrs. Krennic, eating the canapé he brought in what can only be described as a suggestive manner. Up until this point in his life Hux had never considered canapés a sexy food, he might have to revise that opinion. 

———

Sharing a room with Kylo Ren was an inevitability he was prepared for, despite his father directing them to separate rooms. That throbbing vein in Brendol’s temple looked ready to burst when Kylo had thanked him for the room, turned back down the hall and slipped past Hux into his instead. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Kylo had said before disappearing into the bath for nearly forty minutes leaving Hux to fret by himself. 

He thought he’d been prepared, but somehow it had never crossed his mind that Kylo wouldn’t be sleeping fully dressed and made up, that he’d emerge from the bath looking like a different person. Gone are the bright yellow contacts he’d been wearing, the heavy make up and several of the piercings, he looks almost normal apart from his black sclera. It’s strange. 

However, what really draws his attention is the sprawling ink covering Kylo’s bare chest, hardly a sliver of skin uncovered above the waistband of his trousers. Most of Phasma’s stories should be taken with a grain of salt, but the one claiming Kylo is tattooed from jawline to feet is very much true, the evidence standing right there. He looks like a work of art, is, a work of art, his impressive body turned into a living canvas. 

Kylo shifts almost self consciously, swinging his arms back and forth a few times, “What?” He asks startling Hux out of his slack jawed stupor. “I can put a shirt on if this makes you uncomfortable,”

“No!” Hux cringes at his own volume while Kylo stands frozen reaching for his bag. “I mean, you don’t have to, I apologise for staring, I was distracted,” he fumbles, a hint of mortification burning in his gut when Kylo raises an eyebrow at his pathetic apology. 

In the ensuing silence Hux wishes the floor would swallow him up, but he has to settle for ducking under a pillow when Kylo starts flexing shamelessly. “It’s ok, babe, look all you want, I know I’m hot,” Hux hates that he wants to, that he’d love to study every inch of that thick chest, hates that he has to remind himself that that’s not what this is. 

Kylo is only here to be obnoxious and look good while doing it. That’s all. 

It doesn’t matter what he wants. 

“So, do we have neighbours?” Kylo is apparently done showing off instead flopping onto the bed next to Hux. 

Hux dares to lower his pillow only to get an eyeful of Kylo’s pierced nipples and having to force himself not to react further than a glance at the shining barbells. “Yes, there’s a guest room next door,” he’s almost scared to know what Kylo is planning and hoping it’s not so bad that they’ll get thrown out despite the hour. 

A devilish grin takes over Kylo’s face, he waggles his eyebrows and Hux prepares for what’s to come as best he can. There’s only time for one deep breath before his companion lets out a loud moan. The sounds are realistic enough that they might cause a problem, every moan, breath and sight, tickling him in just the right spot. 

“Yes, just like that!” Kylo let’s out in a high pitched yell, rocking the bed back into the wall with a creaking bang. “Jesus, fuck!” Follows in a roar while Hux desperately hopes this isn’t a demonstration of what Kylo actually sounds like in bed. 

The entire show lasts for about twenty minutes by Hux’s estimation and leaves him with a throbbing hard on hidden beneath a pillow. Kylo is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair in disarray, he looks like they’ve actually been engaging and it sends Hux’s mind to places he’d rather avoid. Places where he’s brave enough to throw aside this pretense and straddle the man next to him, find the rest of those piercings and trace every line of ink with his tongue. 

———

Waking up next to Kylo is new, unusual, and unexpected since he remembers quite clearly that Kylo was sprawled out on the floor when they went to sleep. At some point during the night he must have wormed himself into the bed and glued himself along Hux’s back like a massive space heater with morning wood snoring into his ear. It’s not unpleasant. Nice even, to wake up next to someone. 

He allows himself to pretend for a little while that this is real, twisting himself so he can tuck his head under Kylo’s chin and listen to his steady heartbeat, close his eyes and lean into that warmth. When they return to London he should find himself a hook up or two to satiate this ridiculous craving for affection because Kylo didn’t sign up for this. It’s not fair to either of them. He should just get up, leave this behind and go take a cold shower before he does something stupid like kiss that inked collarbone right by his brow or nuzzle into the slope of a hard shoulder. 

He’s just barely managed to convince himself to let go when Kylo stirs beside him, drawing Hux in with a sleepy mumble until there’s a truly indecent lack of space between them. 

“This is highly inappropriate,” Hux protests trying hard to ignore that it was him who put them in this position in the first place. 

“Shut up, Hux,” Kylo grouses putting a big hand on his back, fingers spread to cover as much ground as he can. 

The hand is warm and heavy on his back, a solid presence keeping him tucked up against Kylo’s chest. A sense of safety washes over him like the early morning light filtering in from a crack in the curtains and against all rational thought he revels in it. Let’s Kylo hold him close, basking in the warmth of the sheets and the quiet of the room. 

Kylo himself seems unbothered by all of this, acting like it’s perfectly normal for them to cuddle up in bed as if they were lovers for real. He doesn’t even have the courtesy to attempt hiding his noticeable erection choosing instead to bury his big nose in Hux’s hair and sniff him like a lazy dog. 

It feels like an eternity, yet not long enough, before Kylo disentangles them and rolls out of bed stretching and showing off his long back. “Why were you in the bed?” Hux feels he should ask in case Kylo somehow misinterpreted this whole charade as an opportunity to get laid. 

“The floor was fucking cold,” well, that’s fair, he can’t really expect his guest to freeze to death while he himself is cosy in bed. 

“Why didn’t you say?” He had no intention of making Kylo sleep on the floor to begin with, that had been his own choice. If he'd left it a while longer Hux would have invited him into the spacious bed anyway.

“Didn’t want to wake you,” a faint blush colours Kylo’s cheeks, something that would have been hidden had he been wearing makeup. It’s a sight that causes an annoying flutter in his stomach, just knowing that the man with an entire library’s worth of dirty jokes and dick puns blushes over something so small is enough to tip him fully into the realm of having a massive crush on a man he just met.

Its inconvenient at best.

Perhaps when this is all over he’ll ask Kylo out, something he hasn't felt compelled to do in a very long time.

Watching Kylo don his elaborate persona is fascinating, through the open bathroom door he gets to see the entire process, from today’s electric blue contacts and the little fangs to the heavy makeup and piercings. It’s like watching a character come to life with each careful stroke of eyeliner and brush of shadow shaping that beautiful face into something truly unique that demands attention. He can tell from this alone that Kylo must be good at his job and absently wonders if he’s ever seen his work in a movie or on tv. 

“Did you make those?” He questions when Kylo adjusts one of the fangs just so, all he gets in reply is an affirmative hum. 

“How pissed would your dad be if I spilled something on myself and took my shirt off in front of everyone at breakfast?” The final piercing in place Kylo at long last vacates the bathroom so Hux can take a shower. 

“Royally,”

———

At breakfast Kylo does as promised, spilling lukewarm tea on his worn t-shirt with an apathetic “Oops,” the proceeds to whip it off right there at the table. Everyone apart from Lady Thornby, who makes no effort to look away, are thoroughly scandalised. 

Preening under the attention like a strutting peacock Kylo bounces his pecs a few times to jingle the little bells, apparently there’s an entire set, and stretches with grace worthy of a dancer, faking a yawn, all the while barely suppressing a grin. It’s a sight to behold, it’s a shame Brendol doesn’t agree. 

———

Perhaps the most surprising thing to happen after a day of being exposed to Kylo Ren is the man’s newfound friendship with Lady Thornby, the elderly woman utterly charmed by his insane boyfriend. It’s sweet. It’s also greatly entertaining to watch Kylo pulling his shirt up so she can inspect the greenery and flowers blooming up his side in colourful whirls, her wrinkled, liver spotted hands pointing out various flowers each with an anecdote to their name. 

Kylo is equally enamoured, happily showing of any part of his body and explaining why he has each and every tattoo, at one point he even goes as far as pushing his trousers dangerously low so Lady Thornby could see the entirety of the blue macaw in flight inked over his groin. 

The downside of this development is that it leaves Hux open to assault from his father who sternly invites him into his office to “talk”. 

“What are you playing at, boy? Bringing that man here to cause trouble,” there goes that throbbing vein again, thick and purple, like someone took an earthworm and lobbed it at Brendol’s face. “What brothel did you find him in?” a sneer twists his face into a memory from Hux’s childhood. 

“Jealous are we? Maratelle not putting out?”

He sees the slap coming from miles away, knew it would happen the second he brought his father’s shiny, new, trophy wife into it. Ears ringing and cheek smarting Hux finds himself a minor victory, he wanted a reaction and he got one at his own expense. 

“I want you out of this house immediately,” Hux is impressed this didn’t happen sooner with the way Kylo has been performing his part perfectly, but now that it has he’s more than happy to take his leave. 

“Happy to oblige,” He sneers right back. 

Not wanting to extend their stay any longer than necessary he takes the liberty of packing Kylo’s things as well. Carefully putting it all away in the black duffel with the same precision he packs his own. Kylo himself is still entertaining Lady Thornby, having now moved on to wiggling his split tongue much to her amusement. 

“Kylo, darling, we’re leaving,” there really is no reason to keep up the charade anymore, but he just can’t help himself, holding onto something he’ll likely never have. 

Kylo takes one look at him before hugging Lady Thornby goodbye and promising to keep in touch. They’re out the door in minutes, pulling out of the estate and away from his father for good. A weight lifts off his shoulders when the estate finally fades away behind the trees and a sense of ease takes over. 

It’s quiet out on the roads, fat flakes of snow starting to drift down from the night sky, if it picks up they won’t make it back to London. Driving back now would be stupid anyway. There should be an inn in the village, at least there was last time he’d stormed out of the estate several years ago. 

“I’m sorry for cutting your weekend short,” Kylo looks up from his phone, raising a pierced brow in disbelief. 

“You honestly think I give a shit about that?” He’s a little taken aback by the bold statement, he’d thought Kylo would be annoyed at being pulled away from the estate when he’d been promised a full weekend there. “I’m more worried about you,” oh, that’s something. 

“About me?” Surprise makes his voice pitch up embarrassingly high, why would Kylo care about him past a potential fuck. 

“You think I don’t know what a slapped cheek looks like? If I’d known you father was that much of a dick I would have set fire to something as well,” oddly charming that, the thought that someone would commit minor arson for him. “I agreed to this cause my parents weren’t exactly great either, but they never hurt me like that,” and here he was thinking Kylo had gone along with it for the food. 

“Oh,” is the only response his brain can muster without time to think. 

“In fact, turn around, let’s go back so I can punch your dad in the dick,” Kylo looks angry, dare he say it, a heavy frown pulling those plump lips down, the fire in his eyes burning through the blue contacts. 

It really is ridiculously charming how mad Kylo is on his behalf. “I’m never going back there if I can help it,” the only way he would return is to sell the place once his father finally croaks. 

“I get that, doesn’t mean I can’t,” the grin that takes over Kylo’s face is nothing short of devilish. 

“Please don’t get yourself arrested for my sake,” in the brief time he’s know Kylo he can safely assume that he doesn’t give out empty threats. There’s no doubt in Hux’s mind that if Kylo and his father ever come face to face again there will be need of a trip to the ER and possibly the police station. 

“Seriously though, are you okay?” The mood of the conversation shifts abruptly, all trace of humour gone to make room for heavier things. 

“As well as I can be,” it’s not a lie, exactly. He isn’t okay, hasn’t really been for a long time, but if he can manage to cut Brendol out of his life completely he will be. Eventually. “There’s an inn in the village, I’ll pay for you room to make up for this,”

“You don’t owe me anything, Hux,” this conversation is veering into dangerous territory he’d rather avoid. He doesn’t like dwelling deep into his own thoughts emotions, likes it even less when others try to. Kylo wasn’t hired to be anything more than obnoxious armcandy under Hux’s belief that he was just a “bro,” with the emotional range of a peanut, he just had to be so much more. 

Had to be charming and funny, and so much deeper than Hux thought him capable. Had to be kind and gentle despite his appearance. Kylo couldn’t be a dumb gym rat, no, he just had to be bloody perfect. 

———

The inn is still there, right where he remembers it being, cosy and warm, a welcome respite from the growing blanket of white drifting over the countryside. It’s a far stretch from the estate, small, cramped, and a good improvement on the vast coldness and useless frippery. Even the inkeep is the same portly man he remembers from last time. It’s similar, yet very different, so much has changed, but at the same time so little, the presence at his side being the most obvious. 

“Now there’s someone I thought I wouldn’t be seeing again,” the innkeep rises from his wingback chair with a welcoming smile. “Stormed out again did you?” At his side Kylo raises a questioning brow. 

“More like invited to leave,” Hux remarks causing the man to bark a laugh. 

“You’re in luck then, I’ve got one room left if you lads don’t mind sharing,” this time it’s Kylo who barely suppresses a snort. 

“Oh, he doesn’t mind,” Kylo remarks from behind his hand letting out a halfhearted ouch when Hux elbows him in the side drawing a jingle out of Kylo’s bells. 

“Upstairs and to the left,” the key is heavy and old fashioned, metal cold in Hux’s palm. 

Their room is cramped compared to the one at the estate, but he’d much rather have this any day. Kylo is unbothered, dumping his duffel in the single chair and flopping down onto the bed like he’s in his own home and not a quaint little inn in The Lake District. If possible Kylo looks even more out of place spread out on the knitted quilt than he had surrounded by old luxury and polished wood. He’s a big, dark shape both draining the room of colour and glowing in a way Hux can’t quite understand, it wouldn’t surprise him if Kylo turns out to be something other than human. 

Outside it’s still snowing steadily, at this rate they won’t be able to drive back to London tomorrow, the snow extending their weekend until the weather has settled and the roads have been salted. Driving in snow isn’t something he’s had a lot of practice with and he’d rather not kill them both with his inexperience. 

The room is chilly so he turns up the radiator hoping it’ll warm enough that Kylo’s distracting nipples stop poking through his mesh shirt. Until then he thinks it best to remove the distraction by taking a shower, a nice warm shower in the bathroom down the hall where the most distracting thing is the pattern on the tiles. 

A hot shower turns out to be exactly what’s needed, the water washing away days of stress. His mind is still determined however, burrowing deep into the memory of waking up next to a warm body, hard muscle moulded to his back and the press of an erection. The thought alone is enough to cause a stir, his body responding in spite of Hux’s wishes. 

He turns the water to cold instead of dealing with it, forcing the image of Kylo’s bare chest out of his mind. Now isn’t the time, he can deal with this when they’re back in London. It would feel wrong to make a move now so soon after they’ve left the estate, as if he’s infringing on their deal. 

When he returns to their room Kylo is shirtless again and Hux can’t help, but wonder if that’s his default state outside of company. He smiles that charming, crooked grin Hux is starting to hate because of the way it makes him feel. The fangs are gone, he notes, so are the coloured contacts, Kylo must be peeling off his layers. 

“Hey babe,” reaching out a hand he coaxes Hux closer to where he’s seated on the edge of the bed. 

Against all sound judgement Hux obeys until his hand is nestled in Kylo’s broad palm. “You don’t need to pretend when we’re alone,” he reminds a second time in as many days. 

“I’m not pretending,” Kylo huffs exasperatedly, tugging on Hux’s hand until they’re close enough that he can loosely wrap his arms around Hux’s hips. “You can tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” he leans until his chin is resting on Hux’s stomach and he’s forced to keep an awkward angle to look up at him with those doe eyes. They’re brown, deep, warm, and speckled with gold, he’d never even considered that Kylo would have a normal eye color underneath the contacts. It’s so startlingly human. 

“I’m not just a fling,” that’s not what he wants he realised belatedly, if they’re going to do this he wants to see if it can go somewhere. 

“I never said that,” Kylo smiles in a gentle way that lights up his whole face and Hux realises he’s smitten with this ridiculous man, with Phasma’s mythical gym buddy that he’s known for three days. 

Kylo pulls on his hips, an invitation, Hux goes willingly into his lap. Straddling Kylo is much like he imagined it would be, the same sense of safety he’d felt this morning spreading over him. They’re close enough that he can feel Kylo’s breath brushing his face, minty fresh meaning Kylo brushed his teeth in the tiny toilet attached to their room. How considerate.

Given the opportunity Hux takes a moment to study Kylo’s face. He traces every mole, mapping the constellation on his pale skin and runs his fingers over every piercing. Kylo’s face is fascinating, unique in its jumble of features that make a beautiful whole. The man himself sits perfectly still, allowing Hux to explore to his content, there’s not even so much as a twitch when he rubs a finger across the surface piercing on the bridge of his nose, feeling the metal move under the skin. 

“Can I kiss you?” It’s Kylo who breaks the silence, speaking softly in the meager distance between them. 

Yes, Hux thinks and closes that distance. 

Kissing Kylo is as unique as one would expect, the combination of lipstick, metal, and split tongue making for an addictive experience he won’t be able to walk away from soon. This whole experience is absurd, every step that’s brought him here to this inn, this bed has been hard to predict, but now that he’s here he wouldn’t change a thing about it. 

It seems like everywhere they touch he’s met with either metal or the bumps and ridges of scars, Kylo’s body as much of an adventure as his personality. How can someone like this find any interest in Hux’s boring unmarked body?

If Kylo finds him boring it certainly doesn’t show in how he touches him, those big hands holding onto him with eager desperation, greedily taking everything Hux is willing to give. He holds on until the need for skin contact wins him over, peeling his vest off and finally pressing their bare chests together. It’s such a simple thing that feels like so much more, a certain closeness brewing under his skin. It really has been too long since he’s had this. 

They take their time exploring each other, sharing hungry kisses and leaving marks. He could spend an eternity doing this, Kylo’s broad chest something that deserves thorough worship. There will be time for that later he tells himself, right now there are other things to do, like finding all 26 piercings Kylo claims to have. He has a sneaking suspicion where he’ll find the rest. 

“These need to come off,” he tugs at a belt hoop carefully avoiding Kylo’s obvious erection much to the man’s disappointment. 

“Then pull,” Kylo orders after yanking open his belt and unbuttoning his fly, “these things are like a second skin,” he shuffles the leather trousers below his hips staring expectantly at Hux. 

Not for the first time does Hux question his choice in boyfriend material. Regardless he grabs hold of a trouser leg and pulls. Together they manage to peel off the ridiculous statement garment in record time, he’s sure. As much as he loves the way the leather highlights Kylo’s endless legs seeing them in all their naked, inked glory is better and he can’t wait to have them wrapped around him. 

Never before in his life has he been with someone who he could honestly classify as not just a dish, but a whole banquet. Everything about Kylo is huge, from the broad panes of his chest to the massive erection just poking out above the waistband of his pants. And there’s piercing number 21, the silver ring through the head of his cock drawing Hux in like a beacon. 

Stripping off those strangely normal pants reveals four more barbels along the underside of that beast of a dick. He knows right then and there that he wants Kylo to fuck him into oblivion if they have the means. When they set out on this trip he wasn’t exactly expecting this to be the outcome. . He’d been prepared for sour looks and Brendol’s ire, even the possibility that they’d get thrown out, not one part of him thought he'd actually be ending the weekend in bed with Kylo Ren. It’s an unexpected turn of events, but far from unwelcome.

“Do you have condoms?” He’s too busy stripping off the reminder of his own clothes to be embarrassed about how eager he sounds. 

“Yeah, but they break,” Oh, that’s unfortunate. No matter how badly he wants to sit on that cock he’s not risking any STDs from Kylo’s likely parade of sex partners. It’s a shame he can’t even put his mouth on it and taste all that metal, yet.

Kylo signals for him to wait before slipping of the bed with a clumsy stumble to dig around in the depths of his bag. A triumphant noise ends with a bottle of lube hitting the mattress next to where Hux is sat quickly followed by a strip of condoms. “Did you plan this?” He's not sure if he should be offended or flattered at Kylo’s foresight, he settles on grateful when he takes one long look at the man in front of him. 

“No, I’m just full of hope,” he grins.

“More like full of yourself,” Hux quips back earning himself a delighted burst of laughter. 

When Kylo climbs back into the bed he finds piercing 26 cleverly hidden behind his balls, silver ring gleaming in the brief glimpse he gets before he’s steamrolled onto his back by 200 pounds of muscle. Normally he’d complain, but Kylo gets a free pass for now so long as he keeps kissing him like that. That forked tongue introducing him to techniques he didn’t think were possible.

“How do you want to do this?” Kylo asks between nips and kisses, broad hands exploring every inch of skin they can reach. “You can fuck me if you want, or I can suck your dick,” he suggests and Hux feels a shiver run through him at the thought of that amazing tongue on his cock.

“Both, both is good,” he groans out while Kylo sucks a bruise into his neck.

Rolling on a condom Kylo swallows him down with little warning, curling that blasted tongue around the head on his way back up. It’s the most exotic blow job he's ever been given and Kylo’s enthusiasm makes him wish it could go on forever. 

Kylo knows just what to do to push him closer to the edge, every spot to lick, and how much pressure. He’s a cock sucking pro, not that Hux expected anything else, not with a mouth like that. It would be safe to assume that every man before him has wanted a go at that mouth, and why wouldn’t they? But right now Kylo’s warm mouth is his to fuck and his alone. 

Winding his hands through Kylo’s thick, black curls pulls a moan out of him, deep and rumbling, sending delicious vibrations up his cock. He won’t be able to keep this up for long. Just watching those painted lips stretched around him is nearly too much. 

Pulling Kylo off his cock takes a lot of willpower, but it gives him the reward of seeing how it’s affected him. Plum lipstick smeared, eyes shiny and dark with arousal. It’s an intensely erotic vision that he’d like to keep forever. 

Kylo goes easily onto his stomach, proudly showing off the ink on his back, a sprawling watercolour galaxy so deep you could swim in it. Tracing the curve of a planet he leans down to place a kiss at its core, moving along the starscape until he’s reached the small of Kylo’s back. There he sucks a mark onto one of the uncovered spots of skin, filling it in with colour to match the rest. 

The lube is cold and Kylo jumps at the first touch of his finger, making a sound that can only be described as adorable, throwing a brief, half hearted glare over his shoulder while Hux works a finger into him. Slowly he searches out Kylo’s prostate, rubbing against the bundle of nerves until Kylo is vibrating with the need for release then pulling back to add another finger before repeating.

He’s loud, showing no shame in letting his approval be heard, Hux almost pities the other guests if he wasn’t enjoying it so much. There are so many sounds to draw out and he wants to find them all. 

When he considers Kylo ready at last he flips him back over to find a wreck of a man. Flushed and drooling Kylo stares at him with black eyes, reaching up to pull him into a sloppy kiss, pressing them close together in desperation. 

He yields easily when Hux presses into him, spreading his legs further in invitation, bringing them as close they possibly could be. It’s intense, too long since he’d had someone like this, he’d like to stretch this out for hours until neither of them can move, but he doubts he’d last that long, not with Kylo looking at him like that. 

Then again, maybe he will he thinks at the first thrust as he’s abruptly reminded of Kylo’s current jewelry. It’s almost comical how he jingles with each thrust, a clear tinkle of bells ringing through the room. “It sounds like I’m fucking Rudolph,” Hux snorts a laugh, Kylo giggling maniacally beneath him breaking out into an off key, out of breath rendition of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer that makes Hux want to punch him. 

Carolling is abruptly cut off again by a low groan as a result of Hux tweaking one jingling nipple in a bid for silence. “Fuck, Hux,” he sighs, pushing his chest against Hux’s hand in search for more. 

All thoughts of Christmas replaced by better things it’s easy to find his rhythm, pounding into Kylo’s warm body chasing his own pleasure. When he comes it hits him like lightning, tingling up his spine in a great surge of feeling that leaves him boneless in the aftermath. 

He’s never been known as a selfless or particularly considerate lover, but Kylo seems to have a knack for bringing those things out of him. He spares another thought to the absurdity of it all when he wraps his hand around that massive cock, feeling every added bump and ridge, wishing he could go another round. There’s always tomorrow, it wouldn’t hurt if they stayed an extra day.

The decision is already made when Kylo tips over the edge and screams the house down, if they’ll be allowed to stay, that is.


End file.
